nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Metis
Metis (メティス) is an asteroid type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Metis has pale skin with orange eyes and long eyelashes. They have very short orange hair cut into a bowl cut. They are wearing golden crescent moon and star shaped earrings. Metis wears an orange shirt which seems to be short and unbuttoned at the neck, exposing their neck and midriff. They wear a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and dark brown gloves. They are wearing dark brown capri pants which reach their knees and a white belt with a golden crescent moon shaped buckle. They also wear orange dolly or high heeled shoes. The outer layer of their hands has been stated to have eroded away, causing them to wear gloves all the time. It is currently unknown how their hands look without gloves on. Personality Not much is known about Metis' personality other than they apparently do not show much patience for people. Background Metis is a doctor and expert of Celestial biology. They can identify and treat physical health problems in Celestials and also seems to know how to operate on them. Relationships Metis is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Fides Metis apparently has an assistant asteroid by the name of Fides. It is currently unknown what relationship the two have. Hekate Metis can be seen speaking with Hekate in some illustrations as well as being linked as an affiliate on their official page. It is unknown what relationship the two have. Lutetia Metis can be seen speaking with Lutetia in some illustrations as well as being linked as an affiliate on their official page. It is unknown what relationship the two have. Psyche Psyche is linked as an affiliate on Metis's official page. It is unknown what relationship the two have. Basis Metis is a personification of the asteroid 9 Metis. Metis (minor planet designation: 9 Metis) is one of the larger main-belt asteroids. It is composed of silicates and metallic nickel-iron, and may be the core remnant of a large asteroid that was destroyed by an ancient collision. Metis is estimated to contain just under half a percent of the total mass of the asteroid belt. Metis also appears to be slightly based on Metis of Greek Mythology, due to their knowledge in Celestial biology. Trivia * They apparently contain [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrysoberyl chrysoberyl] geodes. ** The mineral or gemstone chrysoberyl is an aluminate of beryllium with the formula BeAl2O4. The name chrysoberyl is derived from the Greek words χρυσός chrysos and βήρυλλος beryllos, meaning "a gold-white spar". Despite the similarity of their names, chrysoberyl and beryl are two completely different gemstones, although they both contain beryllium. Chrysoberyl is the third-hardest frequently encountered natural gemstone and lies at 8.5 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. ** Chrysoberyl is also stated to be Metis' favorite gem. * Metis' favorite movie genre is drama. * Metis' name is strikingly similar to the name of the demon scientist Mephis Serizawa, though it is unknown if the two have any connection. * For unknown reasons, Metis does not seem to have a page on Uchinokomato.me. Quotes * "And you need me to do what now?" - Metis to Hekate in Log 20 Gallery metissan.png|An early concept of Metis e3.png|Metis shown with other asteroids brtr2.png brtr3.png 4e5f6f08d253a112c124cd90cf87ca06.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/metis.html Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Asteroid Category:Solar Emissary